


The Man from UNCLE Half Drabble Challenge

by alynwa



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: Visit this site, you'll have to cut and paste:http://plagiarist.com/poetry/random/to find your first RANDOM POEM OF POWER. Write down the 5th line (yes, even if it's an E.E. Cummings poem and you wind up with an apostrophe).  Write a very quick 50-word half-drabble for your fandom (try to do it all in one sitting - make your brain explode!), using the line from the poem as a prompt. You don't have to include it in the half-drabble - it's just inspiration.Bravo! Have a cookie.





	The Man from UNCLE Half Drabble Challenge

**Man from UNCLE: Or be that most insolvent thing**

“How can you wear a custom – made suit, silk shirt, and expensive shoes while asking to borrow money from me?”

“Illyusha, please, I’m not asking for much; just enough to tide me over to payday.”

“Napoleon, you are the poorest well – to – do man I have ever met!”

“It’s true.”

 

**Man from UNCLE: She was like a person walking on calm water**

Their hostess, Mrs. Waverly, moved serenely from one group to the next, chatting blithely and treating each person, regardless of position, as an important member of UNCLE. 

“Mr. Waverly is a very lucky man; she is a calming force in the midst of our chaos.”

“She is indeed, Partner Mine.”

 

**Man from UNCLE: Fitful sleep, vague, troubling dreams**

“Napoleon, wake up!  You were screaming, _moy droog.”_

Rubbing his face, he said, “Sorry to wake you.  Bad dreams, Illya, very bad.”

“I am here if you wish to talk about them.”

“I know, perhaps later.  I’m glad I wasn’t alone tonight.”

“I am your partner awake or asleep, Napoleon.” 


End file.
